


Back to London

by FrenchFrostPudding



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FFF Random Gif Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchFrostPudding/pseuds/FrenchFrostPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oakley and OFC travel a lot across Europe..but Oakley misses London and doesn’t want to not bother his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to London

[ ](http://frenchfrostpudding.tumblr.com/image/114126672244)

* * *

 

 **Oakley** missed London. Since we spend a lot of time across Europe, he wants to come back to London. We were in the north of Italy…it was a lazy sunny day in one of the most beautiful towns of this country… We saw many famous paintings of Leonardo Da Vinci.. I love listening Oakley talking about Art, painters, music…. But even in front of “the Last Supper” he was….I don’t know how to tell… dull…boring….my little fluffy, full of life Oakley was gone… When we came out of the cathedral, he took my hand and said:

\- We need to talk…  
\- Oooh, I don’t like sentences which begin like that….but go ahead…  
\- I know you love Italy, I know you want to go to France…but I need to come back to London…and I would understand if you don’t want to follow me and..  
  
I cut him off with my finger on his mouth..

\- Oh sweetheart! Never… I said never do this again… I almost thought you were leaving me…. If you need it I would be happy to come with you !  
\- You’re the most beautiful and the most understanding girl I’ve met. Let’s take the bus and go at the airport.  
  
The Oakley I knew was back! His smile was huge and never left his face until we are in **London**.  
He brought me to Regent’s park, **leaning against each other** , watching the sun setting, finally happy to breathe air of London.  
Suddenly, he sat up, worried.  
  
\- What’s happened, love? Are you OK?  
\- I’m scared… We are here, but for how long? And our journey through Europe? I don’t want to lose you but I don’t want to deprive you of your adventure either … I don’t know what to do? I …  
\- Hush! I have a **gift** for you…  
  
I pulled out a box of my pocket and handed it to him. He took it, released the little ribbon and pulled on the lid of the box. Inside there was a key. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.  
  
\- I saw how bad you feel while we were in Italy and I thought you’d stay in London as long as you wanted. So I rented a flat near this park because I know you love it and…  
  
He put his finger on my mouth then he ran **his soft fingers across my cheek**. He leaned toward me, brushed his lips against mine and said :  
  
**\- I want you. Now!**


End file.
